


[Art] Love Ride / Неспетая песня

by Red_Box, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Digital Art, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Audio, Fanart, Fanon, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Slice of Life, URT, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Red_Box, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Drunktired Jim is dozing off on the way back from yetanotherdinner at the Balliol CollеgeХамфри и подвыпившийуставший Джим возвращаются сещё одногоужина в Бэйли-колледже...
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 визуал G - PG-13





	[Art] Love Ride / Неспетая песня

...and then on the radio begins to play most melodramatic pop lovesong  
...и тут по радио начинает играть максимально сентиментальная мелодраматическая песня  
  
_Steps - I Know Him So Well (1984)_


End file.
